


Nightmare

by MissEms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEms/pseuds/MissEms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a newly human Cas is plagued by nightmares, he may need someone's help falling asleep. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Cas woke with a start, yelling out for no one in particular. He had been plagued by nightmares ever since he became fully human a few weeks ago.  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and realized that there were tears streaming down his face. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to calm down. 

A familiar voice startled him. “Cas?” Dean asked softly through the dark. “What’s wrong? You were screaming.” Dean took a step into the small bedroom. 

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid,” Cas whispered, voice trembling. 

Dean frowned and stepped closer to the bed. “It’s obviously not stupid if you’re this upset about it,” he pointed out, sitting beside Cas on the bed. “For god’s sake Cas, you’re shaking,” he added, resting a hand on Cas’s shoulder. 

“It was just a nightmare. Like I said, stupid,” Cas mumbled. 

Dean frowned. “It’s not stupid Cas. I have nightmares all the time. I get how hard it can be.”

"How do I make them stop?” Cas trembled. 

Dean sighed and wrapped his arm around Cas to comfort him. “They don’t,” he said honestly. “I guess you just get used to them.”

Cas frowned. “I wish they would stop,” he whispered, his voice was traced with sadness and fear. 

“Maybe talking about them will help.” Dean suggested. “What are they about?” 

Cas rested more against Dean and took a shaky  
breath before speaking. “Well, usually they’re about the Angels, my brothers and sisters,” he started quietly. 

Dean nodded, rubbing a hand up and down Cas’s arm. 

“They try to kill me. Torture me. My own family, Dean,” he whispered. “My own family trying to kill me.”

“Those dicks are not your family, Cas. Not  after all the shit they did to you. Sammy and I are your family, and we aren’t going to let them anywhere near you,” Dean assured him. 

“But tonight it was different, Dean. It was worse. It wasn’t me they were after. It was you,” he said quietly. “They tortured you. And I couldn’t save you… I couldn't do anything!” 

Dean was silent for a moment before saying anything. “Cas,” he spoke softly. “Cas, they aren’t going to get me. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He pulled Cas a little closer. 

“Promise?” Cas asked in a voice that absolutely broke Dean’s heart. 

“I promise,” Dean said. Cas relaxed against Dean again, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean couldn’t believe that Castiel was having nightmares about him. 

 

“I just- can’t lose you Dean,” Cas whispered sadly. “I need you.” 

“You’ll never lose me Cas.”

Cas sighed. “Thank you.. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’d rather you wake me up than be in here alone.” He wiped some remaining tears from Cas’s cheeks with a weak smile.  
Cas let out a yawn and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “Are you tired?” Dean asked. 

Cas nodded then froze. “What if the nightmares come back?” He asked fearfully, looking up at Dean.

“You can wake me up again,” Dean promised.

Cas frowned and hesitated before asking, “Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?” He looked up at Dean, eyes wide. “You don’t have to.. It just might help me fall asleep,” he added.

Dean smiled softly. “What kind of dick would I be if I left you here alone? Scoot over,” he said, motioning for Cas to make more room for him. Cas obliged, shifting over to the other side of the bed and climbing under the covers. 

Dean slid under the covers on his side, then shifted closer to Cas, wrapping his arms around him. “Try to get some sleep,” he murmured. 

Cas smiled weakly, burying his face in Dean’s chest. “Thank you,” he mumbled. “Goodnight, Dean.” 

“I love you,” Dean whispered. Suddenly aware of his words, he froze for a moment. Cas looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“I love you too,” he smiled, re-burying his face in Dean. Dean relaxed, planting a kiss to Cas’s head. 

“Goodnight Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a fic! Feedback is highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
